The Boys Go To A Restaurant
by crazyforsasuke
Summary: this fic is really hilarious. its about ayako and ryota on a date together. but the rest of the boys entered the scene. so wheres the funny part? just read it and you'll know. promise you'll love it!!!! R&R please!!!!


The boys go To A Restaurant...

Ayako perused the menu in front of her with a frown. She and Ryota had come to THE RESTO for breakfast. Ayako had to confess that she did not have much of an appetite after experiencing Ryota's driving. Half the trip she had spent clinging to the door handle, yelling for him to slow down. But he had just given her a wicked grin and pressed his foot down harder on the accelerator. Right when Ayako was sure she was going to die of fright, Ryota had pulled into the THE RESTO parking lot and expertly found a place.

"Honestly, Ayako, you're a fast driver too. You should be able to handle my driving." 

Ryota pulled down the top edge of Ayako's menu so that he could see her face. 

She glared at him, yanking the menu away from his hand. Her voice drifted to him through the paper.

 "For your info, Speedy, a Car is nothing like a Bicycle. A Bicycle weighs... what... 10 kilos or  less? That's not a lot of metal to keep you from becoming chopped liver." 

Ryota hated making Ayako angry. Her glares were almost as bad as his own. He sighed

 "Ayako, if I promise not to drive like that with you in the car anymore, will you please talk to me civilly?" 

"Hmph." Ayako lowered the menu, but her eyes were still stormy. "I was being civil." 

"No, you weren't." 

"Yes, I was." 

The waitress interrupted their almost-argument.

"May I take your order?" 

Ayako was still glowering at Ryota as she answered.

 "I'll take  a burger...." 

"She'll take the same as me." 

The waitress smiled. "The usual?" 

"Yes." 

"You got it." The waitress moved off to another table. 

Ayako was shocked speechless. She rose to leave the table and almost made it when Ryota grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down, next to him. They were seated in a booth so there was plenty of room. 

"You... What... How...?" Ayako shook her head, a totally confused look on her face. 

"Don't even try to figure it out, Ayako. It's too early in the morning." 

"You... you come here everyday." 

Ryota leaned back, and put his hands behind his head in Sakuragi-fashion. "Ever since we got here. I couldn't survive on the cooking back at the house." 

"You got that right," Ayako muttered. 

"Look who's talking." 

A loud whistle caused both Ryota and Ayako to turn around and stare at the restaurant entrance. The whistler was Sakuragi and behind him were Mitsui, Kogure, and Rukawa (in that order). 

Sakuragi walked right by the host, who looked ready to blow up at Sakuragi's rudeness. He stopped at Ryota and Ayako's table. He grinned down at them. 

"Well, aren't we comfy and cozy?" He poked Ayako in the arm. "Were you not going to invite us, Ayako?" 

Ayako scooted over, closer to Ryota. She glared up at Sakuragi. 

"Have a seat," She said with a scowl on her face. 

"Sure..." Sakuragi waved over the rest of the gang. "C'mon, you guys!" 

Kogure, Mitsui, and Rukawa slid into the empty seat across from Ryota, Ayako, and Sakuragi. For a few moments, the table was completely silent. Ayako sat with her arms crossed, her eyes down. Apparently, she did not feel much like talking. Sakuragi was busy studying the menu. He knew exactly why Ayako wasn't talking. She was angry with him. Rukawa was playing his discman. A few times he got so stuck Mitsui would have to reach over and get his fingers out from the small roll of paper. 

Rukawa looked down at the discman. "Thanks." 

Mitsui had to smile. "No problem." 

Kogure stared out the window, obviously daydreaming. About what, no one had a clue. 

And Ryota. Ryota was reaching for Ayako's arm. 

"OUCH!" Ayako jumped to her feet, hit her head on the low hanging chandelier above their table, and almost landed in sakuragi's lap. 

Sakuragi's menu went flying into the air and plopped right on top of Kogure's head. Kogure snapped out of his daydreams and slowly pulled the menu off the top of his head to look at it.

 "Hey, they've got waffles!" 

The chandelier swayed above them and with a loud crack, the chain connecting the decoration to the ceiling snapped. The gold commodity landed right in the middle of the table, startling Ayako so much that this time she actually did land in someone's lap, Ryota's. Ryota began to laugh. The other stared at him. They had never seen Ryota laugh before like this. Ayako glanced around the restaurant to see that the whole restaurant had gone silent and was watching their table intently. 

"Ryota…" Ayako hissed something under her breath and scrambled back to her seat. "That HURT!" 

Ryota glanced at her, trying to stifle his laughter. "It was supposed to." 

Sakuragi had a sheepish look on his face. "That was sooo embarrassing." He waved off the numerous stares at their table and slowly the restaurant atmosphere returned to its normal high-level buzz of conversation. "That's all folks, nothing to see. Eat your pancakes." 

"Okay, you two…" The waitress came to their table with two plates full of pancakes. She stopped short when she saw how many people were sitting at the booth. 

"What's going on here? Am I at the wrong…?" Then she saw Ryota and Ayako sitting close to the window.

 "Uh, here's your order, Ryota." 

"Thanks." 

"'excuse me, lady," sakuragi said as the waitress set her burden down on the table. She did a double take when she noticed the chandelier sitting in the middle of the table in pieces. "Could you take our orders too?" Sakuragi motioned to himself and the other three guys. 

"Sure…" The waitress pulled out her notebook, still staring at the chandelier. In all her years working here, she had never had a chandelier fall off the ceiling. "And I'll have someone come, um, clean up this mess." 

"That'd be great. There isn't enough room on this table to eat," Ryota said. 

Ayako elbowed him in the ribs, hard. 

"Ouch!" Ryota dropped the piece of pancake he was about to shove into his mouth on his pants. Ayako gave him a wicked grin. "That hurt!" 

Ayako put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "It was supposed to. And it's your fault that chandelier's on the table." 

Ryota rubbed his chest where she had elbowed him. "You're the one who jumped." 

Ayako looked ready to sock him one. "You're the one who PINCHED me!" 

"Someone needed to do it." 

"Why you…" 

Sakuragi sighed. The waitress had asked him for the third time what he wanted and whenever Sakuragi replied, she had not been able to hear him because of Ayako and Ryota's argument. Finally, sakuragi yelled at the top of his lungs. 

"I JUST WANT FIVE PANCAKES! And some bacon, please. Hmm, maybe some hashed browns would be nice. Actually, I had a big dinner last night, so I'll just have the pancakes. Wait! Who's buying?" 

Again, the restaurant was so silent. All you could hear at that moment was a plate crash to the floor in the kitchen. 

The waitress sighed. "Five pancakes, okay. What'll it be for you three?" 

Mitsui spoke up this time. "I'll have the Fresh n' Fruity Rooty Tooty Sweet-Patootie Grand Slam Whiz Bang Stack of Pancakes Meal, please. " 

Everyone at the table turned toward Mitsui with a look of confusion on their faces. 

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a little weird in the morning." Kogure snatched the menu out of Mitsui's hands. "One more time, Mitchy Boy. Tell the nice lady what you want for breakfast." 

"Uh, five pancakes please." Mitsui said sheepishly. 

Rukawa was silent during this whole exchange. He scanned the menu. "How do you come up with these ridiculous names? They don't sound appealing at all." 

The waitress' face fell. She had had enough. "Look kid, just tell me what you want or else all you get is a glass of water." 

"All righty then, I'll have the Fresh and Fruity Rooty-Tooty …" Kogure grabbed the menu and smacked Rukawa upside the head with it. 

"Hey, what was that for! It's really on the menu!" Rukawa pointed at the selection. 

Kogure looked at it and put his face in his hands. "Waitress, just get us all five pancakes, please." 

The waitress forced a smile for them. "Thank you." She scurried away from the table, glad to get away for the moment. She didn't even mention the morning special. 

Sakuragi turned to Ryota and Ayako. Both were still glaring daggers at each other. "I think you two should get your own table." 

"WHAT?" Ryota and Ayako said at the same time. "WE WERE HERE FIRST!" 

Sakuragi shrugged. "Well, it's obvious you two like each other. And you're embarrassing us." 

Ayako grinned wickedly at Ryota. "Want me to hold him?" 

Ryota nodded, his grin matching Ayako's. Sakuragi scooted over, close to the edge of the seat. He poised to run. He wasn't fast enough. 

Ayako pounced on top of him and straddled him so that Sakuragi was lying down on the seat. Ryota looked down at Sakuragi sympathetically. 

"You asked for this, sakuragi. Here's your five pancakes." Ryota dumped his plate on Sakuragi's face, pancakes, butter, syrup, strawberries, and all. Sakuragi sputtered angrily. Then, he brightened, licking his lips. 

"Say, that's not bad. Can I change my order?" 

Ryota left his plate on Sakuragi's face. Sakuragi kept murmuring about how good the food tasted. Ayako and Ryota high-fived. 

"Was there a chandelier at this table that needed to be cleaned up?" A busboy came by with a bucket and a sponge. 

"It's right there, buddy." Mitsui pointed to the mess still sitting in the middle of the table. "But I don't think a bucket is going to help much." 

The busboy saw Ayako still straddling Sakuragi on the seat. He peeked over the edge of the table to see the spilled plate lying on sakuragi's face. "Looks like you do need a sponge here." 

Ayako stood up and motioned to Sakuragi with a superior look. "Take him away, busboy." 

"Come on, Mister. We'll get you cleaned up in the restroom." 

sakuragi obediently stood to his feet and followed the busboy. "Hey, can I change my order?" 

Ayako took the sponge the busboy had left and scrubbed off the seat with it. Ryota wiped it down with a napkin and pulled Ayako down onto the seat again. She glanced at the empty place in front of him. 

"But, Ryota, what are you going to eat?" 

"

I'll share with you." 

Ayako pushed her plate over so that they could both eat off the plate at the same time. "Dig in." 

"Hey, he forgot to take the chandelier." Rukawa observed as Ayako and Ryota finished off their breakfast. 

Mitsui stood up and grabbed the chandelier. "Here, I'll put it on this table." He scooted off the seat and plopped the whole thing onto the table behind them. 

The waitress came by their table again. This time she carried their orders. "Okay, four orders of five pancakes." She placed plates in front of Rukawa, Mitsui, and Kogure. Then, she got to Sakuragi's plate. She glanced around. "Where's the guy with the red hair?" 

"Oh, he'll be back." Ayako patted the spot on the table next to her. 

"Just put it here." 

"Well, all right." The waitress put the plate down and moved off, glad for another break from this particularly difficult table. 

Ryota leaned over and whispered something in Ayako' ear. She cuffed him affectionately on the arm and picked up Sakuragi's plate. She put it on the seat beside her. Ayako scooted closer to Ryota and smiled at 

him. "I like the way you think, Miyagi." 

"It comes naturally." 

Sakuragi soon came back. He saw that Kogure, Rukawa, and Mitsui were busily eating. "Hey, where's my…?" He sat down. 

The expression on Sakuragi's face was priceless. His mouth twisted into a knowing smirk, his eyes began to shoot off sparks, and he leaped to his feet. "I'll be right back." Sakuragi dashed out the door. 

Fifteen minutes later, Sakuragi still wasn't back and Kogure, Rukawa, 

and Mitsui had already finished eating. 

"Where is that guy?" Mitsui asked. 

"Who knows?" Rukawa shrugged in reply. "You two had better watch out. I bet Sakuragi's pretty upset with you." 

Ayako waved him off. "He'll get over it. Besides…" 

   The guys are still looking at ayako and ryota that was hardly laughing.

                                                        THE END

Well at least I made a revenge story for my mitsui because of what sakuragi did to him in my story "WHEN A TENSAI TRIED TO COOK HIS BREAKFAST" and I hope you like this story. 


End file.
